Surveillance imagery (such as surveillance video) has many uses including the relay of situational awareness, recording of incidents in real-time, monitoring of high value assets, and providing cues of suspicious behavior. Although surveillance imagery tends to capture high-value information content across a range of locations, it is often very challenging for users to identify, extract and utilize such information on account of the sheer volume of data captured. Indeed, because of limited human resources, manual review of large volumes of surveillance data tends to be a tedious and time-consuming process.